1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal box for use with solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3498945 discloses a conventional terminal box for use with a solar cell module. The disclosed terminal box comprises a plurality of terminal boards, bypass diodes for reverse load, each of which diodes is connected to two terminal boards, and a housing which houses the diodes and the terminal boards. The housing is filled with silicon resin after the terminal boards and the diodes have been housed. A cover is attached to the housing after the silicon resin has been cured.
In the above-described terminal box, heat generated by the diodes is adapted to be released into the atmosphere after transfer through the silicon resin and the cover. However, since each diode is doubly resin-sealed by the silicon resin and the cover, there is a problem that the heat easily tends to stay within the silicon resin. As a result, heat is not sufficiently dissipated from the housing, and in the worst case, there is a possibility of trouble with a rectifying function of the diodes.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing circumstances and an object thereof is to provide a terminal box for use with a solar cell module having a beneficial effect on the heat radiation performance.